Decir adiós
by NeoAntares21
Summary: ¡Hola¡ Es mi primer fic. Serena escribe una carta por haber terminado su relación con Darien. Hay ocasiones en las que es mejor separarse de alguien que ya no es lo que fue en un principio. Duele, pero la vida sigue. Espero sus reviews!


Hola Darien:

¿Sabes algo? No pude dormir. Toda la noche de ayer me la pase pensando en ti. Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea...estoy muy triste y con un gran vacío en el corazón. No sé qué hacer.

No quiero olvidarte. No quiero borrarte de mis memorias. Has sido mi gran amor. Sabes lo mucho que representas para mí. Sabes lo mucho que te amo, y lo pudiste ver en mis ojos. ¿Que haré sin ti? Tú me has dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que mantenga la cabeza en alto porque el día de mañana será mucho mejor que el de hoy. Que el sol siempre sale para todos. Pero ¡rayos! Miles de nubes cubren mi cielo. No tomo. Sin embargo, te juro que si supiera, ya estaría ahogada de borracha.

Sólo me queda dormir...y soñar que las cosas son mejores. En aquel mundo de fantasía, tengo la certeza de que estarás recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos. Me siento tan vulnerable en estos momentos...tan vacía. Con muchas ganas de salir corriendo...de alejarme de todo...de ir a donde los sueños nunca terminan. ¿Crees tú, mi amado Darien, que un lugar existe? Y si así es, ¿Dónde queda? ¿Piensas que algún día podré encontrarlo?

Me enseñaste tantas cosas...pero no me enseñaste a estar sin ti. Dime, ¿Algún día podré ser feliz? Dejaste sola a Serena A una joven que tenía el espíritu de una niña. A la mujer que te tanto te amaba. Dejaste sola a una persona con muchas ilusiones y sueños, los cuales necesitaban el impulso diario de tu sonrisa y de tus dulces palabras de aliento y de amor. ¿Qué haré para salir adelante sin dejarme hundir en la tristeza? ¿Qué haré para seguir sin perder todo aquello en el camino?

¿Qué es la soledad, Darien? Yo creo que es no tener a alguien para compartir tus penas o tus tristezas. O en caso contrario, tus alegrías o tus triunfos. Es quedarte con las palabras en la boca y la ilusión en el corazón cuando sucede algo que toca hasta la fibra más profunda de tu alma. ¿Crees que siempre estaré sola? ¿O crees que algún día pueda vivir con ello? Estoy resignada a estar sola. ¿Pero sabes? Duele...y mucho. La resignación no aminora el dolor... ¡rayos! Soy tan diferente a toda la gente de mi edad… por eso me encantan las caricaturas y comer helados y leer historietas. Mi mentalidad es de una niña pequeña. ¿Crees que sufra en un futuro debido a eso?

Había estado muy triste porque no te había podido ver en los últimos días. Sé que ahora que eres un gran médico, tu presencia es requerida con regularidad. Esperaba una llamada o un mensaje tuyo… pero ninguno de los dos llegaba. Llegué a esperarte despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por si llegabas a marcar. Puede que sea un poco egoísta, pero de verdad quería escuchar tu voz… y un "te amo". ¿Cómo iba a saber que las cosas estaban peor de lo que aparentaban? ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que sentías si nunca pudimos hablar?

Darien, gracias por haber mantenido tanto tiempo mi amor, mi cariño y mi ternura. Gracias por haber haberte enternecido con mis niñerías. ¿Pero cómo podré olvidarte si estás presente en cada pensamiento? Estás en cada momento del día: en el cielo azul, en el sol, en la luna, en las estrellas. En el aire, en los árboles, en su sombrita, en la banquita de aquel parque. En cada lugar de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi existencia...

Por eso será una labor titánica el intentar olvidarte. Aunque creo que jamás lo lograré. No quiero, no lo deseo. No quiero olvidar a la persona que más amé y que más me amó este mundo. A la que se fijo en mi interior. Te incrustaste en cada pedacito de esta triste chica. Olvidarte sería negar tu existencia. Sería negar tantas y tantas cosas que vivimos juntos...sería negar tantos recuerdos placenteros y maravillosos…

Gracias por enseñarme a amar con todo mi ser. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Espero que alguna vez la vida nos vuelva a reunir. Y para ese entonces, espero ser capaz de verte a la cara sin sentir dolor.

Siempre te amare...

Serena.


End file.
